With rapid advances in technology, mobile terminals are being equipped with increasingly diverse functions in addition to the voice call function. For example, modern mobile terminals may provide supplementary functions related to text messaging, image capture, music listening, digital broadcasting, electronic messaging, instant messaging, and navigation.
In particular, a mobile terminal that includes a navigation function may receive location information from Global Positioning System (GPS) satellites or from a base station, combine the location information with geographic map data, and provide the user with audio and visual information as to a route to a destination.
However, the display unit of a mobile terminal has a small size (low resolution) in consideration of mobility. That is, owing to the small screen size, the user may have difficulty reading the map data provided by the mobile terminal that includes a navigation function. While driving, the mobile terminal that includes a navigation function is normally installed in a cradle attached to the windshield of the car. This may obstruct the driver's field of view. In addition, as the cradle is not placed directly in front of the driver, the driver may have to look away from the road to view the map on the screen. This may significantly increase the risk of traffic accidents.